Impossible
by xxdragonchampionxx
Summary: AU. Clint Barton is the new kid in school. What happens when he meets Tony Stark, and Tony falls for him? Can Clint get past his fear of relationships?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! So I was reading through some Avenger's stuff, the movie that is. My favorite Avenger was always Hawkeye. So what's better then doing a story? Doing an AU story! I love those types cause you can use characters and your own world! So that's what this is! All of our favorite Avenger's are in high school when Clint comes to town. What happens when the rich genius of the school falls for the guy everyone avoids.**_

_**Impossible**_

CHAPTER 1

They say life is good. Tony Stark's life is perfect. He's rich, he's a genius, he's hot, he has amazing friends, and he could have any person he wanted. Or so he thought.

It all started halfway though January, school was just back in from Christmas break. Tony and his close knit group of friends were hanging out before school. There was Tony and Steve Rogers, who was the star wrestler. They were the leaders of the group, then there was Thor, he was the captain of the football team, he talked old fashioned, and since he was the captain nobody made fun of it.

Bruce Banner, was the head of every major academic team, and was a certified genius, just like Tony. That left Natasha Romanov, she came from Russia, and although she is a badass. She's a great friend. They all come from different walks of life, but they are the tightest group.

They were all gathered in a circle, talking about their Christmas break, and what they had done. Thor had gone back to Europe to visit his grandparents. Steve stayed in the states and visited his grandparents in New York. Natasha went back to Russia, Bruce spent his at his parents lab. And Tony spent his with his grandparents at his house.

While Thor in his loud, booming voice talked about his grandparents Tony looked around trying to see if anyone new had arrived. While looking his eyes landed on a kid he had never seen before. He only saw a flash of steely grey eyes before they were gone.

Shaking his head, he turned back towards the group and found them staring at him, "What?"

Natasha smirked, "I heard from one of my friends that we're supposed to be getting a new student in class."

They all had the same classes, Tony and Bruce may or may not have had anything to do with that, "Yeah… so?" Tony knew not to ask about her extensive line of friends, that seemed to get her anything she wanted.

"So… there's a new guy that doesn't know who you are. You might have found your next project." She said with a grin.

Tony made a face, "Shut up. I don't take advantage of them… until I get to know them."

Steve snorted, "Tony, that really is kinda disgusting."

Tony shrugged, "Yeah, well so is wrestling half naked with a bunch of sweaty guys, and showing off those impressive muscles… but you don't see me complaining."

Steve shook his head, "At least get to know this one first before you crush their hearts."

Tony grinned, "I'm thinking about a change of heart."

Bruce snorted, "Tony, even I can see that won't happen."

Tony turned a mock glare on him, "Bruce! How dare you?!"

Bruce smiled, "You'll get over it."

Tony shook his head and glanced at his watch, 8:35, "We better get in there. You know how Mr. Fury gets pissed when we are late."

The other groaned, they agreed and began to file into the school. They made their ways through the main hallway and up a level into the junior hallway. Their first class was government with Mr. Fury.

They all arched into the classroom laughing and joking around and took their seats in the back of the class. Soon the bell rang and Mr. Fury strode into the classroom. Mr. Fury was one of those funny but don't-won't-take-shit from anyone. He was a well built man with an eye patch. He had always told the class that he got it from a car accident.

This time though Mr. Fury wasn't alone. The guy that Tony had seen was standing beside him in front of the class.

"Alright, listen up!" Mr. Fury boomed, "This is a new student."

Tony snorted, "I never would have guessed."

Mr. Fury smirked, "No, you wouldn't have." he then turned towards the new kid, "Why don't you introduce yourself."

Tony grinned, and looked at the new kid. He had short blond hair, and strong features, that framed steely grey eyes. They looked focused and calculating, never stopping on one place.

"My name is Clint. Clint Barton." Clint said with a deep baritone voice. Tony couldn't help but perk up at the voice. Clint wore a thin short sleeve and khaki shorts. The shirt showed off his lean body, even though it was the middle of January and below 20 degrees.

"Tell us about yourself." Mr. Fury said.

Clint shrugged, "Depends on what you want to know."

Mr. Fury smirked, "Where are you from? What's one of your hobbies?"

Clint thought for a minuet, "I'm from Montana, and my hobbies is archery."

Mr. Fury looked thoughtful, "Are you any good?"

Clint smirked, "I guess so."

Mr. Fury looked at the class, "Any questions?"

Tony raised his hand, "So why are you here?" Tony regretted his question immediately. Anyone could have seen the pain look that crossed his features.

Clint sighed, "My parents died and my grandma is my last family. Although she is 90 years old."

Tony felt rather then heard the small gasp, "I'm sorry."

Clint shook his head, "It doesn't help to dwell on it. Move on, it's the only thing you can do. Where do I sit?"

Mr. Fury looked at Tony, "Since Mr. Stark doesn't have a partner, you can sit next to him." Clint nodded, hoisting his backpack made his way to the seat next to Tony. Tony held his hand out.

"Name's Tony Stark."

Clint took his hand, "Figured, and you already know my name."

Tony grinned, "So we're on checks and balances right now. Trying to decide how the branches interact. So each group of partners will get a situation, and we have to work through it while taking in to account how each branch would rate your decision."

Clint shook his head, "Damn… my first day and I already have a complicated project."

Tony laughed, "Don't worry. I was born into politics, so this will be easy."

Clint smiled, it was just a little half smile, but it threw Tony for a loop, "I'm glad. So what other classes do you have?"

Tony thought for a second, "Next I have calculus, then I have music theory, entrepreneur class, AP English 2, then Marketing."

Clint went through the mental checklist of his classes, "I have the same classes."

Tony grinned, "What… are you stalking me?"

Clint smirked, "Oh no. Stalking would infer having an obsession with the person. I prefer hunting."

Tony blinked, but heard the snicker from behind him. He turned and faced Nat, "Oh, I like him."

Clint smirked, "Sorry Tony… couldn't resist."

Tony snorted, "I'm sure. So do you need any help getting to your classes?"

Clint blinked, "Didn't you think I was a stalker?"

Tony shrugged, "Didn't you say you were a hunter."

Clint smiled, "Good point. Sure, I'll need some help getting to my classes."

Tony grinned, "At lunch why don't you sit with me and my friends."

Clint nodded, "Okay. I don't really know anyone else."

They rest of the day passed with Tony showing Clint around to their classes, and introducing him to his group. Clint seemed to fit into their group well. He balanced everyone out, it was almost creepy. In every class he made it his goal to make sure Clint smiled. He had a wonderful smile. After school he found Clint walking down the street.

"Hey! Clint!" Tony shouted as he chased him down. Clint stopped and looked.

"Hey Tony. What's up?" Clint asked.

Tony shook his head, "It's below 20 degrees. How the hell can you wear only that?"

Clint smiled, "I lived in the mountains, I went camping in the snow. This is nothing compared to that."

Tony laughed, "Anyways. I like to get my projects done early, so are you doing anything tonight?"

Clint shrugged, "I'm not really doing anything any night. Unless you count staring at stars. Its fun during the winter… you should try it."

Tony grinned, "Alright, why don't you come home with me… and you can call your grandma from there."

Clint shook his head, "My grandma doesn't have a phone, just give me your address. I'm pretty sure I can find it."

Tony grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down his address as well as phone number, "Here you go."

"Thanks. Expect me around six." With that Clint turned around and continued down the street


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

True to his word right at six Tony's doorbell rang. Tony watched from the upper balcony overlooking the main foyer as Jarvis opened the door with a bow.

"Please come in Master Barton." Jarvis said.

Clint stepped in, "Please just call Clint."

"Very well, Clint. Tony shall be down momentarily." Jarvis informed.

Tony started down the stairs, "Clint! I must admit I am kinda shocked you would manage to find this place."

Clint smirked, "Well, it IS one of the biggest houses on this side of the city."

Tony shrugged, "What can I say? It is pretty big, isn't it. Is it to noticeable?"

Clint continued to smirk, "There is also the huge sign that I could see from three miles out."

Tony cocked his head, "Well there is that." he said then motioned for Clint to follow him, "I'll give you a tour of the place then we can get to work. You staying for dinner?"

Clint nodded, "If that's alright."

Tony grinned, "Anything's alright for you."

Clint smirked, "Do you flirt with everyone, or is it just me?"

Tony shrugged, "I flirt with everyone, but with you I actually mean it."

Clint laughed, "I'll keep that in mind. So what are we having?"

Tony shrugged, I dunno. I guess it all depends on what you want. You are the guest after all."

Clint raised an eyebrow, "I feel like this is going to be more of a date then working on a project."

Tony grinned, "And if it is?"

Clint smiled, "You'll just have to work harder."

Tony's grin broadened, if that was possible, "A challenge! I like challenges!"

Clint laughed, "You really do get over eager easily."

Tony shrugged, "I am what I am. Anyway, if you follow me… we shall start the tour." Tony said with a bow and a wave of his hand.

Clint smirked, "Oh… a gentleman. DO lead the way."

Clint followed Tony down the main hall. It was elegantly lit by S shaped light bulbs. The wall was a deep red with golden outlines, and pictures of family members lined the walls. Tony led him into what was a sitting room, a 50 inch plasma flat screen, and a full entertainment system outlined the shelves around.

"Damn… I haven't seen so many systems since… well, never." Clint admitted.

Tony shrugged, "When we finish the project we can play a little bit."

Clint smirked at Tony, "So we ARE going to do the project?"

Tony fixed him with a glare, "Contrary to popular belief, I don't like to procrastinate."

Clint held up his hands in surrender, "Fair enough. Contrary to my look, I hate to waste time."

Tony laughed, "We're going to get along just great!"

Clint joined in and Tony led him out of the room. The sitting room seemed to branch off into three different sections of the house.

Tony pointed towards the left hallway, "That leads towards the kitchen, laundry, and the servant's quarters. Basically it's where all the house workers go to work, or help out. I like to make it as easy on them as possible."

Clint raised an eyebrow, "You?"

Tony shrugged, "Yeah, I designed the building. My dad built but I designed it." he explained.

Clint nodded, "I must say, from what I've seen so far… you've done a pretty good job."

Tony smiled, "Thanks. Now this hallway here leads to the dinning area, the family area, which is just a bunch of rooms that each member of the family uses to make into any type of room. And the labs, where we work our magic and make the millions." He continued, pointing to the right hallway.

"The center hallway will take you towards the bedrooms. I designed it so each member of the family gets two room that connect. I have my regular bedroom, where I sleep and chill out, then I have my work room. That's where I have my work equipment, such as my electric board, my hologram system and all the other little toys." Tony said as he moved towards the hallway.

Clint whistled, "You really have the basis covered. Is there anything else back here?"

Tony nodded, "We have a gym, which is huge! And we also have three guest bedrooms. I'll show you the gym, and then we'll go see my room."

Clint nodded and followed Tony down the hallway, and to the left. At the end was a set of double doors. Pushing through Clint stopped and whistled again, "Damn. You weren't kidding. This is huge!"

On the left side of the gym, there was a full basketball court, a set of weight machines in the center and a bunch of smaller sections on the right.

Tony laughed, "Yeah. Hey… did you say you like archery?"

Clint eyed Tony, "You didn't."

Tony smiled mischievously, "I did. I informed Jarvis to set up an archery section here."

Clint smiled, a genuine smile, "I could kiss you right now."

Tony grinned, "I would take that as payment." and puckered his lips.

Clint moved in and Tony thought he realy woul kiss him. But at the last second he pulled back, "Sorry… but while you did take one big step, you still need to work for it!"

Tony pouted, "That was mean."

Clint shrugged, "I am what I am. Now can I please see this archery range?"

Tony nodded and showed Clint over to the section of the gym that held a couple of targets and about thirty feet back was a recurve bow on a stand. Tony saw Clint's face brighten at the sight, and Tony felt his heart lift. Wait, remember why your doing this… to prove a point.

Clint picked up the bow and notched the string between the two ends, He did gently as if it the bow was alive, and a small smile on his face, one of pure joy. The more Tony looked at it, the more he wished Clint would smile like that more often, and at him.

Clint strapped on the arm guard. Picking two arrow from the bin beside the stand Clint took his place in front of the target. He stood relaxed, and Tony watched in amazment as he steadied the bow, notched the arrow, and sighted. He drew the string back with ease easing his shoulder muscles. Tony watched as his arms rippled with the strain of holding the string. In one swift movement he released the one he had then quickly notched the other and fired it in the manner of a few seconds. Tony stared after the two arrows as they struck the bullseye of both targets.

Tony stood speechless for once, "Damn… I thought you said you were an okay shot!?"

Clint shrugged, "That was an okay shot. I use to be able to fire two arrows at the same time, and still hit the bulls eye."

Tony laughed, "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Clint laughed, "Thanks for doing this though. I haven't been able to shoot since my parents accident."

Tony winced, "I'm sorry-"

Clint held up a hand, "I swear… if you say you're sorry for my loss, I'm going to put an arrow through knee." Clint threatened, then sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just that… everyone says their sorry and they expect it to make everything better. I've heard it so many times… and it just reminds me their gone. They won't come back."

Tony nodded, "Alright then, how about we go work on the our project."

Clint nodded, "Sounds good."

Clint left three hours later, and Tony was more confused then when he arrived. They finished the project within an hour, Clint seemed to know a lot about the government inter workings. Tony tried to flirt and basically get Clint to kiss him. But that amounted to nothing, he would just flirt back and casually brush it off and change the subject.

Tony's parents made it home in time for dinner and automatically fell in love with Clint. His mother fawned over him like he was her long lost son. She offered him so much food to take him and even his dad offered him a ride home.

Clint politely declined he said he enjoyed to walk, to be able to look at the stars. After he left Tony retreated to his room and set up a video chat with Nat.

"What Tony?" Was the first thing she said.

Tony sighed, "I have a problem."

Nat groaned, "What parents find you two knocking? I really don't have time for this."

"Nat… I'm serious this time." Tony said.

Nat looked at him, "What did he do?"

Tony sighed, "Tonight didn't go the way I wanted. Nat… I think I might actually be feeling something for this guy."

Nat blinked, "What? You mean… you actually are having feelings about someone?"

Tony nodded, "I just… he said he liked archery then I had a range put in and the way he smiled when he held the bow and when he shot it… I just wanted to see that smile again… and have it directed at me."

Nat smiled, "Damn Tony. You have it bad."

Tony nodded, "You're the only person I would trust with this. The others would make a joke, laugh, then give me some bullshit excuse as to what to do."

Nat nodded, "Yes they would. Do you really like this guy?"

Tony shrugged, "I dunno. He made me FEEL something. That alone is a miracle… I think I might actually like him."

Nat smiled, "Then how about instead of flirting, you actually try to get to know him. Find out what he likes, and show him the real you."

Tony cocked his head, "The real me huh? Never thought I would need him."

Nat laughed, "Oh you will. When you fall for someone, you need to be prepared to show them everything."

Tony grinned, "Speaking from experience Nat?"

Nat glared, "And if I am?"

Tony laughed, "Oh nothing!"

Nat nodded, "That better be it. Listen Tony I'm tired and would very much like to sleep now, as much as I love these little chit chats. Just let him see the real you, and don't go overboard. Get to know him first."

Tony nodded, "Okay Nat. goodnight, and thanks."

Nat grinned, "No problem, oh just so you know… I will tell the others, so be ready for some major fun!"

Tony groaned, "Night Nat!"

He flicked the screen off as Nat laughed. He yawned, changed into his sleep clothes, got under the covers and drifted asleep, thinking of the kid that broke down his walls


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_"Tell me what you want." Clint whispered into Tony's ear. Tony couldn't think enough to form coherent words. He was in pure bliss as Clint's hands roamed all over him, caressing and rubbing, his mouth latched onto his neck biting and sucking._

_Tony moaned, "Please." He begged. Tony had never begged so much for anything in his life. _

_Clint smiled seductively, "Please what? You're going to have to be more specific for me love." He purred._

_ Tony growled, "Damn it Clint! You know what I want! I want you to take me! Hard and rough, smooth and easy, I don't care! Just Fuck me all ready!"_

_ Clint grinned, "Any specific way? Against the wall? Hmm… maybe on your desk… that could be quite interesting."_

_ Tony groaned, "Damn it!"_

_ Clint laughed, "I think right here's fine." With one swift movement Tony was naked and he looked up into LCint's eyes and saw the love but also how his eyes darkened with lust. Tony watched in anticipation as Clint slid his boxers off. He lined his dick up with Tony, and was about to enter him…_

Tony sat up in his bed, chest heaving, and skin tingling. He could almost feel Clint's hands on him still. He scrubbed his hands across his face, "What the hell?!"

He had met the guy two days ago, and was already having wet dreams about him! How in the world did that make sense? Tony looked at his clock and saw it was seven. He groaned and stood out of bed automatically noticing the tent in his boxers.

Tony sighed, "You couldn't have at least finished the dream?" He walked into the bathroom and took care of his normal morning routine. He walked out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist and his toothbrush between his teeth.

He found the cloths he wanted to wear and made his way down to the kitchen area for his breakfast. He always liked to east dinner in the kitchen so he could talk to the chef and other staff about what they thought about the house and how he could make it better.

After eating and listening to the advice he nodded and left the area with a quick thanks over his shoulder. He grabbed his coat as Jarvis informed him it was time to leave. The ride to his school was silent for Tony. His thoughts kept drifting to the new kid with short spiky blonde hair.

Shaking his head, "So you didn't have enough fun in my dreams, now you gotta interrupt my thoughts?"

Jarvis looked back at him, "Pardon sir?"

Tony waved his hand, "Nevermind Jarvis. I was just talking to my self."

Jarvis nodded and faced back towards the road. Tony sighed, today was going to be nothing but trouble.

Tony arrived at the school at the same time as every one else. Steve pulled up on the motorcycle his parents got him for his eighteenth birthday. He was older then most because of his late birthday, and the fact he was held back a few years. Thor and Bruce pulled up in the jeep that Bruce owned, it was a beat up cheap piece of scrap, but Bruce and Thor spent time on it together fixing it up, and somehow bonded.

Natasha was the odd one out, and Tony was wondering where she was. As if on cue, Natasha came running up with a huge grin on her face.

"Well if it isn't my favorite lover boy!"

"Shut up!" Tony hissed. Natasha of course ignored him and turned to the group, "So you won't believe the newest development on our little Tony right here!"

Steve grinned, "With Tony there's no telling."

Natasha laughed, "Okay! So, apparently instead of seducing the little cupid-"

"Cupid? Who is this cupid of whom you speak?" Thor asked.

Natasha waved a hand dismissively, "The new kid… Clint. Now if I may continue… it turns out he flipped the tables!"

Bruce stared at Tony, "Oh this is rich. Cupid hit you with a love arrow."

Tony groaned, "No he didn't."

Natasha smirked, "That wasn't what you said last night."

Steve raised his eyebrows, "YOu got him in bed after one night?"

Tony shook his head, "No! But that's just it! I went all out on him, flirted, got close, built a damn archery range for him even. Nothing worked! He'd flirt right back and brush it off changing the subject!"

Steve started to laugh, "This is too good! Finally someone broke the man if iron!"

Thor looked around at his group of friends, "Cupid? Man of iron?"

Steve only laughed harder, Bruce even chuckled. Tony fixed a death glare on Natasha, she smiled sweetly back. Her face grew brighter, as she looked over his shoulder. Tony looked behind him and saw Clint, dressed in a deep purple shirt that had a hawk design fitted the front. With a pair of black Jeans, to match. His blonde hair was a little wet, and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.

Clint swaggered towards the group, but Tony paid just enough attention to notice the slight stumble.

"Hey." Clint greeted.

Natasha gave him a knowing smirk, "Well hi there cupid."

Clint cocked his head, "Cupid? Did I miss something? What did you do Tony?"

Tony held up his hands, "That one isn't me! She came up with it all on her own."

Clint sighed, "Somehow I seem to doubt that. But oh well… I've been called worse."

Natasha perked up, "Like what?"

Clint shrugged, "I don't like to go there. But I did have this favorite nickname… I was called Hawkeye."

Steve thought for a minuet, "Wht is that?"

Clint sighed, "Look genius, it isn't rocket science or quantum physics to learn my favorite animal is the hawk… and that I'm an okay shot."

Tony snorted, "Okay shot my ass. He fired two arrows within the span of three seconds."

Clint fixed a glare on Tony, "And I recall telling you that I use to be able to fire two arrows at the same time, at one point I could fire three."

Natasha whistled, she was impressed and that wasn't easy to come by, "How did you learn to shoot?"

Clint shrugged, "I didn't come straight here after my parents died. I was in a carnival for a couple years. Learned there."

Tony blinked, "You were in a carnival?"

Clint smiled, "You shouldn't be surprised… I do like to show off."

Steve snorted, "I doubt you could beat Tony at showing off. He lives for it."

Tony humped, "I do not live for it… okay maybe a little."

Clint laughed, "Probably. But that's my life story… what's your Tasha."

Tony gasped at the use of Tasha. He had tried to use that on her once and well… that was just a memory no one wanted to remember.

Natasha smiled, "I like you. SO I'll let that slide… this time."

Clint shrugged, "You call me cupid, I call you Tasha. You're choice really."

Natasha turned her death glare on and got right into Clint's personal space, Clint himself stood his ground and met the stare. After a little bit Natasha backed off, "I really do like this one guys! He doesn't whimper or run away!"

Natasha grinned at Tony, "He's a keeper!" Tony could only blush as she skipped away. She really sent him mixed signals. Clint let out a shaky breath.

"Damn… I thought I was about to combust right then and there. I saw some things a man never should."

Tony smiled slightly, "You better get use to it if you're gonna hang out with us. Win her over and you pretty much win over the whole school"

Clint smiled, "Sounds good. So I really get to hang out with you guys."

Tony floundered a bit, "Um… sure. Yeah, I mean if you want… not that I don't want you here… I do… a lot. But its up to-" Clint cut him off with a hand to his mouth. He walked right next to him and placed his mouth close to his ear, "You're rambeling… but I think it's kinda cute." With that he threw a wave at Steve, Thor, and Bruce, who were trying not to laugh at Tony's red face.

Tony couldn't help his stray thoughts, and the dream coming back. Oh god…

Tony turned heel and raced after Clint, he really needed some time alone with Clint to see if these feelings were real. He turned the corner just in time to see Clint shoved to the ground by another senior in their class.

Tony rushed over but Clint stood up and just smiled at the other guy, "I think you need to work on your people skills." Tony said as he stood beside Clint.

The other guy, his name was Loki, he was apparently Thor's brother. Loki got right in Clint's face, "Not everyone cares that you have a troubled life you little shit!"

Clint shrugged, "Didn't claim they did."

Tony stepped between the two, "Move it Loki, before I get Thor in on this."

Loki scoffed, "Whatever, watch your back little hawk."

Clint sighed, "Well damn… my second day here and I've already pissed someone off. I really need to work harder to keep my record going."

Tony laughed, "I would really appreciate it if you didn't. What was that about?"

Clint shrugged, "I don't know. I think he's just an overprivelidged kid with daddy issues. How does he know Thor?"

Tony sighed, "That was Loki, Thor's brother… they're both on the football team, but Thor gets all the credit because he's better."

Clint shuckled, "Thor… Loki. Please tell me their dad isn't named Odin."

Tony smiled, "It is."

Clint stopped, then shook his head, "Oddly… I'm okay with that."

Tony threw an arm around Clint's shoulders, and had to fight the joy building up that Clint hadn't pushed him away, "You kinda have to… since you'll be hanging out with us."

Clint grinned, "Sounds good."

They continued down the hall talking adamantly, Tony's arm still around Clint.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The day progressed slowly for Tony after his little incident with Loki. He flirted with Clint all throughout the day, and although Clint flirted back, he offered no answers for Tony. Tony was starting to get frustrated.

By the end of the day, Tony wanted to pull his hair out. He walked straight up to Clint outside in front of the whole group.

"Why can't you just give me what I want?!"

Clint raised an eyebrow, "What would that be?"

Tony growled, "An answer!" Clint cocked his head and Tony shook his, "Oh no! Don't you do that cute cock your head thing, and think it'll throw me off!"

Clint smirked, "You think I'm cute?"

Tony stopped mid rant, "What?"

Clint's smirk grew, "Do you… think I'm cute?"

Tony rubbed the back of neck, "Well… I guess."

Clint laughed and patted his shoulder, "Thanks. I think you're cute too."

Tony opened and closed his mouth a couple times, "You see! You flirt, but then you change the subject! What is up with that?!"

Clint shrugged, "I'm complicated. Deal with it."

Tony sighed, "You just did it again."

Clint smiled happily, "I know."

"Whatever." Tony shook his head, "So what did I miss?"

Tasha grinned at him, "Well, we just saw the couple's first ever fight!"

Clint laughed, "I wasn't aware we were a couple."

Steve shrugged, "You might as well be. You've already got Stark twisted around your fingers."

"Hey!" Tony cried.

Bruce sighed, "Just admit it Tony."

Tony pouted, "No."

Clint leaned towards Tony, "Admit it, and you might get your answer," he whispered.

"Clint Barton has me wrapped around his fingers," Tony declared.

Everyone started laughing, "Told you," said Bruce.

Tony turned to Clint, "I believe an answer is in order."

Clint thought for a moment. "Well… I did say maybe…So maybe in a few weeks."

"What?!" Tony cried. "That is completely unfair! We had a deal!"

Clint grinned wolfishly, "I said I might. I never did say when."

Tasha laughed, "Clint Barton, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

Tony blinked in shock, "I just got played?"

Clint nodded, "You just got played."

Tony shook his head, "No, no, no! I don't get played! I play!"

Bruce cocked an eyebrow, "So we went from talking about class, to Tony wanting an answer for… something, and now to how Tony just got played. Where to next?"

Tony pouted, "I don't care. I'm angry."

Clint smiled, "Tony, you need to be clearer with your deals. Don't leave a way out."

Steve's brow furrowed, "How did you become an expert on that?"

Clint shrugged, "You learn quick at the circus."

Thor looked confused, "Circus? What is this circus that you speak of?"

Clint shook his head, "It's a place people go to for entertainment, big guy." Tony almost missed what Clint said next. "Or to make themselves look normal."

Thor grinned, "I would like to go to this circus then!" he declared.

Tony didn't miss the shadow that crossed Clint's face, and after a look from Natasha, he knew she didn't miss it either.

Clint smiled, "Maybe someday, big guy."

"Well look here, it's the little hawk." A smooth voice floated towards the group. They all looked up to see Loki and two of his cronies following him.

Clint frowned, "Little hawk? I've heard a lot of things, but that's a new one. I need to write that down."

Loki flushed, "It would be hard to write down if I broke your hand."

Clint put one hand behind his back, "I could just use my other hand."

Loki narrowed his eyes, "Then I'll break them both." he growled.

Clint shrugged, "Go ahead, I could use my feet. Or if I'm in the showing off mood…I could use my mouth."

Loki took a step forward, "Think you're so clever, do you? You little shit!"

Thor stepped in front of Clint, "Brother. I do not know where this hostility originates, but it is misplaced, and it has no need here."

"We are NOT brothers!" Loki growled.

Thor looked confused, "We share the same father, do we not?"

Loki snorted, "No we don't. I'm adopted! We are not brothers!"

Clint sighed, "Be happy with what you have Loki. Not all of us have a family."

Loki sneered at Clint, "Aw, the little hawk misses his family?"

Clint's eyes hardened, and Tony almost flinched, "Maybe I do. But that wouldn't stop me from dropping your ass at any moment."

Tony looked between Clint and Loki. After a moment he stepped up next to Clint, "Just back off Loki. Go back to whatever hole you crawled out off, or whatever world had the displeasure of your presence. I don't care which."

Clint smiled, "Even then he'd be too close."

Loki's nostrils flared, "Watch your step little hawk. You never know what might happen."

He stalked off, cronies in tow, and Clint sighed, "What exactly did I do to him?"

Natasha shrugged, "I don't know. He does weird things all the time. Anyway, back to our discussion. What answer do you want Tony?"

Tony looked at her, "What? Oh. None of your business."

Natasha scowled, "You do not keep me in the dark!" She turned her gaze on Clint, who held his hands up defensively.

"Don't look at me; I don't even know what he's talking about."

Tony glared at him, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Clint smiled, "Not really, no. Anyway, as much fun as this is, I really need to get going."

Tony sighed, "Do you need a lift?"

Clint shook his head, "No. Thanks though."

"Come on. I have nothing better to do." Tony pressed.

Clint sighed, "Tony, really, I don't need a ride. I prefer to walk."

Tony tried not to let his disappointment show, "Oh, alright then. I'll see you tomorrow."

He started to turn towards his car, but when someone grabbed his shoulder, Tony turned to find himself facing Clint again.

"How about tonight?" Clint asked.

Tony grinned, his mood lifting, "Sounds like a plan."

Clint chuckled, and placed a kiss on Tony's cheek, "See you then." he said, and started walking back home.

Tony stood there watching Clint walk. Did Clint really just kiss him? He frowned. Did Clint really have him wrapped around his finger already?

Tony sighed, "What is going on?"

"You've actually found someone." A voice said behind him.

Natasha was standing behind him with a small smile, "I never thought I would see the day when Tony stark found the one."

Tony shook his head, "It feels so weird. When he's here I act more of a fool, but when he's gone it almost hurts. Is that normal?"

Natasha nodded, "Yes Tony, it is. It means he's special to you. A word of advice: Don't rush things; get to know each other first. From the way he flirts but doesn't call on yours, I'd say he's pretty cautious."

Tony sighed, "How do I get him to relax around me?"

Natasha shrugged, "Do what I said: get him to trust you. And let him see the real you."

Tony shook his head, "I never thought this would happen. Thanks Tasha."

Natasha glared, "What did I tell you about calling me that?" she said, deathly calm.

Tony gulped, "Oh… look, there's my ride! Gotta go!" he said, rushing towards the car being driven by Jarvis.

"This isn't over Stark!" Natasha yelled after him.


	5. authors note

Authors note

I am sooooo sorry that this isn't an update like I wish it was, but it is some information.

HEY! Wow, it has been awhile since I have updated hasn't it? I must say that is utterly unacceptable! I'm sorry for the long wait and will definitely make it up to my loyal readers! I have decided to place some of my stories on hiatus or if someone wants to help me on them just let me know! I would love and desperately need the help. I have way too many stories to tackle all at once.

Send me a P.M. if you are interested in helping me, and we'll finalize the plans! I sound like an evil genius planning to take over the world! MWAHAHA

Yeah... that's not me anyways so no worries. So, right now I have five stories incomplete and probably another five on the works.

I have NCIS Meet SEAL, A Blessing In Disguise, Love And Mistakes, Night Terrors, and Impossible. I also have another Percy Jackson... scratch that and make it two Percy Jackson stories! I have three Harry Potter stories that I'm working on and maybe a Percy Jackson and Avengers crossover! Why won't the ideas stop!

Now that s not a bad thing. so, I have decided to place everything on hold for a bit and hit each story one at a time. I'll have a new chapter up for each story every week until one story is down then I'll start working on another story.

I would love for someone to help as I stated earlier, if you are interested, PLEASE PLEASE! PLEASE! HELP ME! I'M BEGGING!

PLEASE READ THIS NOTE AS IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO THE FUTURE OF THESE STORIES

- xdragonsflamex


End file.
